The present invention relates to electrical connectors in general, and more particularly to disposable devices for connecting the leads of medical sensors.
The condition and disposition of the infant in the late stages of labor can give important signals to medical personnel concerning the appropriate steps to safely deliver the baby. In some situations, a continuous readout of the infant's heart rate is provided in the time leading up to birth. By reference to this information, the doctor can make a determination as to whether to go ahead with a particular course of action, or whether specialized procedures are called for.
In one common technique, a fetal electrode, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,990, is attached to the fetal epidermis, with a twisted pair of wires leading out to an electrode which is strapped or adhesively attached to the mother's leg or abdomen. The electrical signals from the single electrode on the mother's skin and the two wires from the fetal electrode are then conducted through a cable to an electronic processor, known as a fetal heart rate monitor, which determines the instantaneous heart rate of the fetus based on the inputs of the three electrical signals.
Because it is important that the heart rate information not be interrupted at a critical period in the course of labor, the wire leads from the fetal electrode should be securely attached to the body electrode mounted to the mother. Moreover, for the convenience and comfort of the mother, and the expedient treatment by the medical personnel, the attachment of the leads should not require advanced technical skill and should take little time to complete.
A number of devices which satisfy some of these demands are available on the market. However, many of them employ injection molded parts, solder joints, mechanical attachments, and the like which add to the cost of each unit. Because of the time and expense required to clean or sterilize any medical device, it is particularly desirable that devices which come in close contact with patient body fluids be disposable. Hence a device which would securely retain the leads from the fetal electrode, be easy to apply, and be of low-cost, would be very desirable.